Broken
by Anne Ucker
Summary: Meredith sente falta de sua irmã.


Sentia falta de sua irmã, já passará meses desde a última vez que a vira, mas a imagem dela esmagada, com os olhos desesperados ainda continuavam viva em sua mente, em seus _pesadelos_, sua pequena irmã _morta_, e aquilo doía tão profundamente, o fato de que nunca mais iria seu sorriso tão doce e inocente, ou falando daquele jeito característico delas, ou ouvir sua voz.

Seus filhos nunca iriam conhecer a tia maravilhosa que tinham. E Lexie nunca poderia se casar e ter seus próprios filhos. E Meredith tinha certeza que Lexie seria uma ótima mãe, na verdade, ela tinha certeza que sua irmã seria uma mãe perfeita e uma cirurgiã incrível e equilibraria tudo perfeitamente.

Lexie se casaria com Mark, Meredith tinha certeza disso, apesar de nunca falar ou se intrometer neste assunto, Mark pertencia a Lexie e Lexie a Mark. Eles se amavam, ela podia ver isso, e eram como ela e Derek, _eram destinados_.

_Mark também morrera._

E mesmo depois desses anos todos em que vira que o mundo não era justo e na maior parte do tempo cruel, Meredith queria acreditar que Mark e Lexie estavam juntos agora, o pensamento era quase confortante, mas de alguma forma não aliviava a dor, e não parava suas lágrimas, apenas deixavam as coisas levemente melhores.

E então havia dias como a semana anterior na qual descobriu que estava grávida e um dos seus pensamentos fora que Lexie ia pular de alegria com a idéia, mas tal pensamento durou apenas alguns segundos antes da verdade a atingir.

Lexie estava morta, não havia como ela contar para sua irmã que seria tia de novo, ela não ia receber um abraço reconfortante dela e sentir seu perfume.

Meredith passara tanto tempo sem nem ao menos saber que ela existia, e outra parte do tempo a odiando, que era apenas tão injusto, como se todo o tempo que deveria ter tido com sua irmã fora roubado dela e em parte por sua própria culpa, por causa do seu ciúme bobo, Meredith se odiava nesses momentos em que se lembrava do quão mal tratou Lexie.

Quando parou em frente ao tumulo de sua irmã, Meredith colocou a mão em sua barriga, uma mania que havia adquirido e que não percebera.

_O cemitério_, ela o odiava tanto, George estava aqui, Mark e Lexie também, todas as vidas que foram interrompidas tão jovens.

Meredith sentiu lágrimas em sua bochecha, porém não as limpou, e não as evitou, ela colocou algumas flores ali, ela sempre achara o gesto sem sentido, mas Lexie amava flores e ela gostaria disso.

Meredith tentou abrir a boca para falar, apesar de achar estranho, mas as palavras não saiam, e apenas um soluço, de repente tudo voltou a sua mente, o fato de não estar na hora em que sua irmã morreu, por estar tão preocupada com a possibilidade de o Derek estar morto, o fato de que seu corpo fora destroçado de forma tão invasiva. Aquilo não era certo, de nenhuma maneira, era apenas errado, Lexie era linda, alegre, e tão pequena, e imaginar seu corpo sendo disputado por animais, a faziam ter vontade de vomitar.

Lexie não merecia isso, sua irmã mais nova, merecia um destino brilhante, ela as vezes se pegava imaginando isto, de forma masoquista.

-Eu sinto sua falta – As palavras deslizaram sem nem ao menos perceber, e sua voz estava embargada – Eu apenas queria que você ainda estivesse aqui.

Meredith respirou fundo, aquilo era tão difícil e de alguma forma correta, e ela quase podia fingir que Lexie estava a escutando, ela vira Denny antes, ela vira sua mãe , o Dylan, Bonnie e a enfermeira Liz, e no momento ela queria realmente acreditar que aquilo aconteceu, pois assim Lexie estava ali a ouvindo e sabendo que ela significava muito pra ela, e que a amava tanto.

-Eu sinto falta de conversar com você, eu sinto falta da sua voz, eu sinto falta de você Lexie, e tem dias que é tão difícil, e se não fosse por Derek, eu não sei como suportaria, e eu realmente espero que- Meredith pausou e mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios – Isso é tão ridículo de falar, mas isto é o que sinto, é o que penso, e realmente espero que você e Mark estejam ok, e eu estou grávida e necessitava de uma forma de falar com você e isso pareceu correto, e se for uma menina, Derek concordou de colocarmos Alexandra... Provavelmente como segundo nome, seria doloroso demais para gente chamá-la de Lexie, e você é a única Lexie para mim, e nada, nem ninguém poderia substituir isto. – Meredith parou de falar, se sentia sem fôlego, e já não estava chorando tanto quanto antes, e agora estava com um leve sorriso, não era a mesma coisa de conversar com Lexie realmente, pois Lexie neste exato momento estaria falando algo, ou chorando emocionada, mas era algo perto. – Eu te amo, Lexie, e sempre te amarei.

Meredith levantou, colocou uma das flores no tumulo de Mark e outro no do George, e decidiu que apesar de ser o lugar que ela mais odiava, ela precisava algumas vezes ir lá, pois ali também estava uma parte das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.


End file.
